Goodbye my Lover
by PerfectlyImpeerfect
Summary: Él es todo para ella. Mas así es la vida. Se gana, se pierde. Pero Bella Swan, perdió. Leanla! ONESHOT'  : Triste'


Lo único en lo que yo podía pensar ahora, era: no el. No podía pasarle esto a el. La cabeza la tenía en otra parte, con ideas por todos lados. Mi corazón se negaba a entender que podía perderlo. El hospital estaba atiborrado de gente. Caminé turbada hasta encontrar terapia intensiva. Los ojos tristes de la familia tumbaron lo poco que me quedaba de control. Alice me abrazó. Y yo camine hasta poderle ver en el vidrio. Mi corazón comenzó a quebrarse lentamente. Parecía un ángel. Recostado con delicadeza en la cama blanca, el rostro sereno, los ojos cerrados. Las lágrimas salían despedidas de mis ojos hacia mis mejillas. En forma instantánea, toqué mi vientre abultado. El… había prometido que no me dejaría. Había jurado que nunca… jamás haría esto. El no podía morir, ¿Verdad que no? No podría dejarme… ahora. Justo ahora que en mis entrañas, nuestro hijo terminaba de formarse. El no podía irse. Sentí el linóleo frío en mis piernas. Luego en mis manos y, por último, en mi rostro.

-Bella, por favor, ¡Despierta!- musitaba Alice una y otra vez. Sentí como mis ojos volvían a anegarse en lágrimas. Ella me abrazó de nuevo, comenzando a llorar también. Empecé a recordar muchísimas cosas.

F l a s h b a c k.

-¡Vamos, Bella!- gritaba Edward sonriendo. -¡Está nevando!- sus ojos esmeralda brillaban conforme caminaba sobre la nieve.

-¡Estamos en Forks!- grité con la nariz entumecida. -¡SIEMPRE nieva, Edward!- El sonrió. Sus brazos me enrollaron mientras caíamos al piso.

-¡Edward!- grité, mientras soltaba una carcajada. -¡No hagas eso!-

-¿Sabes por qué es especial _ésta _nevada?- musitó rosando su nariz contra la mía. Negué con la cabeza.

-Porque, mi preciosa jovencita, esta es la primera nevada en la que tú y yo estamos juntos. Y es la primera nevada, que puedo gritar… ¡QUE TE AMO!-

Sonreí. Su boca se acercó a la mía, rosando lentamente mis labios.

-Besos con sabor a nieve- musitó después de varios minutos.

-Te amo- mascullé yo. El sonrío, besándome de nuevo.

Fin del Flashback.

Después de varios minutos, me senté en el sillón. Alice traía una charola con algunos vegetales, pasta, y pollo. Se me revolvió el estómago.

-Tienes que comer algo, Bella- murmuró mi cuñada con ojos tristes.

-No quiero- susurré como niña enojada.

-Bella, el bebé lo necesita. ¿Por favor podrías comer solo un poco?-

La súplica en su mirada me hizo no encontrar un sentido para no hacerlo. Acaricié delicadamente el bulto, mientras comía. Los recuerdos seguían llegando a mí, una y otra vez. No podía evitarlo.

F l a s h b a c k.

Sus brazos se enrollaban en mi cintura. La cama era pequeña, pero yo descansaba tranquilamente a su lado. Encontró mi mano, jugando con ella. Mis dedos se cerraron sobre los suyos, cálidos.

-Te amo- murmuró besando mi frente. –Te amo como no he amado, ni amaré nunca- repitió acariciando mi mejilla ahora.

Sonreí. Levantando el rostro y mirándole directamente, pude comprender que lo decía de verdad. Que me amaba para siempre.

-Y yo te amo a ti. Te amo hoy, mañana y cada día de mi vida- proferí sonriéndole. Su boca buscó la mía en un gesto casi desesperado. Ésa fue nuestra primera vez. No tenía por qué dudarlo, ni temerlo. Nos amábamos.

Sus caricias eran dulces y precavidas. /Fin flashback/ En cada beso podía sentir el amor. Simple y sencillamente: él sería el hombre de mi vida. Tenía la certeza de que lo amaría hasta morir… Y el significado de esa oración, golpeaba mi pecho ahora, que estaba a punto de quedarme sin él.

Todos los momentos que había vivido con Edward estaban flotando en mi mente, una y otra vez. Estaba recostada en las piernas de Alice, mientras Rose susurraba en mi oído que todo saldría bien. Que se mejoraría… mas yo sabía que no era así. Tenía la certeza de que no podría decirle cuanto lo amaba una vez más.

Flashback.

Habían pasado ya 6 años. Obviamente había habido subidas y bajadas, pero nos amábamos. Y nadie, ni nada había logrado separarnos. Edward ahora trabajaba como arquitecto y yo… pues aun no terminaba de estudiar. Pero, no faltaba mucho. Sus brazos me enrollaron de nuevo.

-Hola cielo- murmuré mientras lo abrazaba con ganas.

-Te extrañé- susurró en mi oído.

-¿Bella?-

-¿Si?- musité con los ojos cerrados, aspirando su aroma.

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-

-¡Alice, por favor!- grité histérica. -¡Deja en paz mi cabello!-

-¡Solo un segundo mas Bella! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Lloraré!- masculló.

-Alice, estamos a punto de caminar, ¿y tu arreglándome de nuevo?, por amor de Dios, ya casi…- Y la marcha nupcial, bajo los dulces dedos de Rosalie, amenizaron el ambiente casi en el acto. El enojo se remplazó por muchísimos sentimientos. Amor, desesperación, pertenencia, nerviosismo.

La ceremonia se me pasó casi volando. Sus ojos, tan dulces y perfectos, me hacían sentir especial. Tremendamente especial. Y cuando ambos dijimos "si" No pudo existir, en todo el universo, persona más feliz que yo.

Fin Flashback.

-Bella, tranquilízate un poco más- susurró Rose. Desesperada sintiendo como el amor de mi vida moría lentamente en el cuarto de a un lado, comencé a enloquecer.

-¡No puedo estar tranquila!- grité. -¡El no mejorará!- Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin piedad. -¡Edward no mejorará! ¿¡Es que no entiendes cómo me siento! ¡LO AMO, Rosalie! ¡LO AMO! Y mi vida sin él, será… ¡NADA! Nada…- musité. Ahora quien me abrazó fue Rose, mientras yo lo que pude hacer, fue llorar y maldecir a Dios, por querer arrebatarme lo que yo más amaba en la vida. No me lo quites, pensé con fervor. No me lo quites.

Flashback.

-¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?- mascullaba Edward tocando una y otra vez la puerta del baño.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- musité mientras comenzaba a vomitar de nuevo.

-¡Bella, por amor de todos los ángeles, déjame entrar!- gruñó.

Estirando el pie, le quité el cerrojo a la puerta.

Más rápido que Flash, se arrodilló junto a mí, retirando el cabello de mi rostro perlado en sudor. Mi estómago se negaba a dejar de hacerme esto.

No hubo mejoría en toda la noche, por lo que el doctor fue al otro día.

Las palabras "mágicas" habían provocado que yo quisiera llorar, reír, gritar, bailar y brincar al mismo tiempo. Le pedí por favor que no dijera nada… y no lo hizo. Cuando Edward llegó de trabajar, cansado, preguntó que había pasado con el doctor. No sabía si decírselo o no.

Su nerviosismo se acumuló durante toda la cena, pues supongo que pensaba que a mí me sucedía algo grave: estaba callada.

Cuando estábamos ya acostándonos a dormir, su brazo me enrolló, pegándome a su cuerpo. En mi oído, comenzó a tararear mi canción de cuna.

De un brinco, me separé de el.

-¿¡Bella!- murmuró al tiempo que yo me sentaba a su lado.

-Edward- respondí tragando en seco.

-¿¡Que tienes!- Estaba logrando ponerlo histérico.

-¡Estamos embarazados!- grité.

Fin Flashback.

Después de varias horas, pude entrar a verlo. El corazón se me encogía. No sabía si permitían o no que los visitantes se recostaran junto con los pacientes, pero ésa era la forma en la que recordaba a mi Edward. Abrazándome. De modo que me recosté con cuidado junto a su cuerpo, y levantando un brazo para enrollarme.

-No sé si puedas escucharme- murmuré acariciando su mejilla. –Eres lo mejor que pasó en mi vida, Edward. Me llenaste de alegría y amor. ¿Recuerdas cuando me besaste por primera vez? Yo también lo recuerdo, mi amor. Estábamos tan nerviosos. Pero tomamos práctica rápido, ¿Verdad? Eres todo para mí. No sé como haré para vivir sin ti. No puedo retenerte conmigo ahora que te estás escapando de mis manos. Simplemente no puedo rogarle a nadie que te deje conmigo, porque me volveré nadie sin ti. Te amo. Nunca, jamás dejaré de amarte. Gracias por todos los momentos felices que hiciste que pasara. Gracias por soportar mis tonterías. Gracias por hacerme sentir tan especial cada momento desde que nos conocimos. No sé como voy a vivir sin ti, mi amor. Supongo que lo intentaré por… nuestro bebé. Pero estoy tan triste que en este momento, quisiera morir junto a ti. No quiero que te vayas. No puedo dejar que te vayas. Pero, eso ¿a quién le importa? Solo es un triste corazón que esta tan unido a ti que no soporta la idea de no verte de nuevo.

Ay, Edward. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer sin tus sonrisas? ¿Sin tus abrazos? ¿Sin dormir acurrucada en tus brazos cada noche? ¿Sin que me digas "Te amo"? Yo tampoco sé. Lo único que puedo asegurarte, es que JAMAS voy a olvidarte, y, aunque quisiera, no podría. Eres otra parte de mí. Amor. Supongo que puedo dejar que te vayas. ¡Demonios! ¿¡Por qué pasa esto! ¿¡Por qué a ti! No tiene sentido que alguien tan bueno como tú, con tanto amor… con tantas ganas de vivir muera. ¡No es justo! Pero, como dice Reneé… la vida no es justa. Solo puedo repetir una cosa más: Te amo. Te amo para siempre… Nunca jamás dejaré de amarte. Te amo, amor. Gracias- Los sollozos salían de mi garganta mientras me aferraba a el con ambos brazos. Las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, y mojaban su pecho. Besé sus labios.

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta que el silencio en la habitación era demasiado pesado. El pitido leve que me indicaba que Él aún vivía… se había esfumado. Él se había esfumado. Carlisle entraba con rapidez al cuarto justo cuando se dio cuenta de lo mismo que yo: Edward había muerto. Yo no podía si quiera respirar. Lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza, que terminaría lastimándome. La negación comenzaba a deslizarse por mi estómago, subiendo a mi destrozado corazón.

-¡NO!- grité muchísimas veces. -¡No, mi amor, no mueras!- susurré mientras el abrazo aplastante de Emmett, hacia que yo volviera a la realidad.

-Bella, ya lo perdimos- murmuró Esme con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los años siguieron pasando, obviamente. Y lo extraño. Lo extraño como si media parte de mi cuerpo se hubiera ido junto con él. Aún lo amo. El pequeño Anthony es feliz. Muy feliz. Y yo siempre, en las noches le cuento sobre Edward. Todas las cosas felices que el me hizo sentir. Lo maravilloso que fue su padre. Cuanto lo amó. Nunca lograré sacarme a Edward del corazón. El es, fue, y será: el hombre de mi vida.


End file.
